DBS069
is the sixty-ninth episode of the Dragon Ball Super anime. Summary In Penguin Village, Dr. Senbei Norimaki also known as Dr Slump, prepares to travel to the World Invention Award. Arale attempts to join him, but he refuses and tells her to remain in the village. In West Capital at the World Invention Award, Gokū is working as a security guard while the awards are attended by Bulma and her family along with Mr. Satan. Mr. Satan announces the winner to be Dr Slump for his Reality Machine Number 2. Dr Slump demonstrates his invention; the Reality Machine No. 2 creates whatever the person using the invention desires. Suddenly, the award ceremony is interrupted by Dr Slump's eternal rival, Dr Mashirito. Dr Mashirito reveals that he has taken control of Arale by drugging her food with Playtine-X which has made her hyperactive. Arale begins destroying the award ceremony. Vegeta attempts to stop Arale but Arale overpowers Vegeta with ease and blasts him out of the award ceremony. Gokū who has been sleeping is woken up and is surprised to see Arale. Vegeta attacks but Arale being a gag manga character is completely immune to Vegeta's attacks and she blows him far away. Gokū remembers Arale after she used her Headbutt to blow away Vegeta and wishes to challenge her to which she accepts. Gokū transforms into Super Saiyan Blue and attacks Arale with a Kamehameha but she easily cancels the attack with a N'cha Cannon. Knowing that if Gokū and Arale continue their battle it will eventually destroy the Earth. Bulma attempts to call Beerus to help but Whis informs that Beerus has just fallen asleep and cannot help. Dr Slump makes his machine create a pile of feces to distract Arale which works. Bulma comes up with an idea and has the population of the entire Earth face their respective televisions and imagine the most delicious food in the universe. Dr Slump's machine creates the most delicious food in the universe; a brown ball. Beerus immediately wakes up after catching a whiff of the ball's scent and travels to Earth with Whis. As Beerus picks up the delicious food, Dr Mashirito attempts to intimidate Beerus. Not interested in his threats, Beerus destroys Dr Mashirito. Beerus eats the most delicious food in the universe and becomes filled with absolute joy. Arale attempts to play with Beerus, but the Hakaishin blows her away. Not wanting anyone to ruin his joy, Beerus attempts to destroy Arale. Before he can do so, the Hakaishin's bowels start working which leads to Beerus and Whis leaving. Later that afternoon, Dr Slump apologizes for the chaos Arale caused to which Mr Satan replies that he will handle all repairs. Dr Slump and Arale leave and travel home to Penguin Village. Trunks asks his mother if they are forgetting something; the scene switches to Vegeta who is hanging from a tree branch. The Saiyan prince comments that he will never fight a gag manga character again. References *Vegeta's lines about the gag manga are the references to his line from Neko Majin, a one-shot self-parody manga series written by Akira Toriyama himself. Category:Dragon Ball Super Episodes